The present invention discloses apparatus for interconnecting two pieces of pipe, and more particularly, apparatus for interconnecting the two pieces of pipe without welding or without threading a union to the ends of the pieces of pipe.
In a variety of industries, such as the oil industry, it is desirable to temporarily connect relatively long length of pipe to carry liquid under high pressure from a source to a sink, such as a petroleum well. This high pressure liquid is often desirable or necessary to subject the well to a treatment procedure in order to stimulate its fluid production. This procedure usually involves the injection of fluid under high pressure, such as several thousand psi to fracture the producing earth formation, or the injection of an acid solution to dissolve or otherwise remove flow obstructing material, thereby increasing the flow of petroleum from the formation into the well.
In order to carry out these well stimulating procedures, it is necessary to temporarily interconnect a relatively large number of pipes to carry the high pressure fluid into the well. Prior art systems use long length of pipe interconnected by pipe unions each having a female sub threaded or welded to the end of a first length of pipe, a male sub threaded or welded to a second length of pipe, and a wing nut which secures the male sub to the female sub. Such a system is expensive and time consuming to construct due to the many sets of threads or the many welds required.